


The Secrets That You Keep

by C24601



Category: Young Dracula, Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, College, Developing Friendships, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Reunions, Secrets, Trust Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C24601/pseuds/C24601
Summary: The feeling from last night is back again, though this time around it's far more intense, squeezing the air out of his lungs until he feels dizzy. Memories come flooding back all at once. It's too much. Robin curls up on his side, eyes squeezed shut and the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. When it's over, he lays there for another ten minutes, starting at the wall. He thinks, and he remembers. He remembers it all.
Relationships: Robin Branagh/Vladimir Dracula
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and am not affiliated with anyone/anything. Unbeta-ed so there may be some mistakes in here.

He hears the music before the doors open. The name of the song eludes him but he knows the tune, has heard it on the radio several times. It's not too bad. Robin hums along as he makes his way to the bar, blinking rapidly to get used to the flashing lights. This is always the hardest part. The club is rather popular, which is why there's already a crowd on the dance floor despite the early hour. Robin's first reaction is to turn around and go home, but he squashes that particular urge. There's no need to be nervous, no logical reason why being surrounded by people makes his palms sweat and his heart race. And so he powers on. Orders a shot, and then another for good measure. The buzz helps him relax enough to inch closer to the dance floor.

It's his own little tradition. After the initial panic has passed - usually after a drink or two to three - Robin will start scanning the place. He isn't always on the lookout for a potential hook-up, but it's certainly an added bonus. None of his relationships has ever reached the half-year mark. It's his own fault, he knows that. His previous partners were nice enough, pretty girls and handsome guys who seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him, but Robin always ruins it in the end. He can never shake the feeling that something's missing. If only he knew what that _something_ was.

Time doesn't exist in this place. It stretches out and behaves oddly, making moments last forever yet ultimately leaving him feeling like the night has passed by in the blink of an eye. He alternates dancing with visits to the bar, limbs becoming looser as the night progresses. There's no way he'd be doing this if he were sober. Sober Robin is reserved, a bit boring even. He gets good grades, visits his family on the weekends, and does what is expected of him. Sober Robin would be far too socially awkward to dance with strangers and chat them up. Drunk Robin breezes through the crowd, laughing and dancing until his feet hurt and his throat aches from shouting over the music. No one really catches his eye, however, until he spots _him_.

The boy seems to be around Robin's age, hair neatly styled and dressed in slim black trousers and a maroon shirt. It's simple, far less flashy than the glittery tops and leather Robin's seen tonight. It suits him perfectly. Robin drinks some water to rehydrate, wipes away the sweat on his face with a stray napkin, and makes his way over. "Hey," he greets, smiling. "Want to dance?" The stranger turns to face him and Robin feels his breath catch in his throat. Up close, he's even more captivating. Robin gets a vague feeling of recognition as he looks into the boy's eyes, almost as if he's supposed to know him. It passes just as quickly.

"Sure." The response sounds somewhat hesitant, but they move towards the centre of the dancefloor nonetheless. Neither of them says much over the course of the next three songs, moving together to the music. It's a bit awkward at first as they try to find their rhythm, though thankfully that passes rather quickly. Robin gives in to the magnetic pull that this stranger appears to have on him, and they end up pressed together by the end of the third song, skin burning hot. He licks his lips and asks, "Want to get out of here?"

His dance partner takes a step back. Doubt crosses his face, eyebrows drawing together. There's a rejection on the tip of his tongue, Robin can see as much, so he reaches out and touches the boy's arm. It's a fleeting touch, no more than a light brush of his fingers. Robin doesn't want to force him but he's pretty convinced he's been reading the situation correctly. He's used to rejection but for some reason, the thought of being faced with it now makes his heart ache. That's why his brain explodes in fireworks when suddenly there's a pair of cool lips pressed against his.

The fresh air helps Robin clear his head a bit. He realizes he hasn't properly introduced himself yet and so proceeds to do so as they walk to the small apartment he rents. He doesn't share too many details, just his name and where they're going, a bit about his studies when the boy - _Vlad_ \- inquires about it. In return, he only gets a name and a confirmation that they are indeed the same age. It's all he needs.

Robin unlocks the door with a surprisingly steady hand and leads Vlad inside. The keys end up on the kitchen table, both their jackets on his tiny coat rack. And then there's nothing left to put away and they're left looking at each other, the silence stretching out between them. Robin isn't sure who takes the first step. All he sees is a blur of movement while they stumble blindly to the bedroom, hands exploring without restraint.

In the morning, Robin wakes up alone. His mouth is dry and stale, and there's a headache forming behind his eyes. There's a hickey on his neck, not that he can see it without a mirror. He brushes his index finger against it by accident and freezes. The feeling from last night is back again, though this time around it's far more intense, squeezing the air out of his lungs until he feels dizzy. Memories come flooding back all at once. It's too much. Robin curls up on his side, eyes squeezed shut and the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. When it's over, he lays there for another ten minutes, starting at the wall. He thinks, and he remembers. He remembers it all.


	2. Chapter 2

To say he is livid would be an understatement. Robin spends his morning writing down everything he remembers, all the parts of his life he was made to forget. When that’s over and done with, he’s worked up and itching to punch something. Perhaps it’s a good thing after all that Vlad is long gone. Robin doesn’t know what he would do if he were to see him now. He goes for a run to work off the energy built up inside him. After some time, the initial rage passes and makes way for a feeling of deep hurt. The mix of sadness and betrayal makes his stomach roll and he decides to return home. They had been such good friends. He hadn’t given Vlad any reason not to trust him, had he? It didn’t feel fair that Vlad had known it was him yesterday, that he had kissed Robin and gone home with him while being completely aware that Robin had no recollection of who Vlad was. Of what they had once been to each other.

He is determined not to cry while he makes himself a quick lunch. For the most part, he succeeds. It’s only when he sits down and bites into his tasteless sandwich that he’s no longer able to hold back the tears. He wipes them away with his sleeve before they can slip down his cheeks. Last night is a bit hazy. They hadn’t got far, that much he knows. Exhaustion overtook him at one point, completely out of the blue. He would have blamed it on the alcohol, had it not been for his newly restored knowledge about Vlad’s uncanny talent for influencing people. It sets off alarm bells in his head but Robin has no desire to keep speculating about the reasons behind Vlad’s actions. If he did anything at all, to begin with. It could very well have been the alcohol after all. After he passed out, his friend probably came to his senses and realized he didn’t want Robin after all. He wouldn’t be the first person to do so, and definitely not the last.

Robin shakes his head. _Friend_. That’s funny. Even after what Vlad did to him, Robin still refers to him as a friend in his mind, still longs to hang out with him like he’s apparently done so many times before. All thoughts of a romantic or sexual nature are pushed down. He isn’t ready to go down that path now. He doesn’t know if he will ever be. 

He needs answers. A million questions are running through his head, but Robin doesn’t know where to start. The castle is a pile of ash and Vlad’s family is long gone. He has no idea how to find them, nor does he feel particularly inclined to do so. There is only one person he wants to track down. His own family will likely be no help. Robin strongly doubts they remember anything, and he doesn’t want to stir up any unpleasant memories by broaching the topic. They’re better off not knowing. At least for now. 

A shower and a strong cup of coffee later, Robin has the beginnings of a plan ready. Running into Vlad may have been a total coincidence. Hell, it’s possible that the other boy has left town and Robin will never see him again. For some reason, he doesn’t think that’s the case. With his heightened senses, Vlad should have noticed Robin long before Robin even caught sight of him. If Vlad sought him out on purpose, there’s a chance he will do it again. He probably doesn’t even know the mindwipe has been reversed. If he knew of it last night, Robin doubts Vlad would have left without so much as talking to him.

He ignores the assignments waiting for him and spends the afternoon preparing for the first part of his plan. Going back to the club was the first thing that came to mind, and Robin figures that it can’t hurt to try. He only has one drink this time, enough to soothe his nerves but not so much that it has any other effects. As much as he hates to go out without substantial liquid courage backing him up, Robin knows he needs to focus. If he finds Vlad at the club tonight, he won’t let him get away. He keeps his outfit simple: a pair of trousers ripped above his right knee, and a long-sleeved black shirt. Not too hard to blend in wearing that. 

Vlad is nowhere to be seen. Robin waits for a total of four hours, surveying the place from a strategic position close to the bar. Not once does he make a move to dance. Any offers sent his way are rejected and all he has to drink are a few glasses of water and a beer. He calls it quits around half past three in the morning. 

The walk home brings back flashes of a cold hand in his, a soft voice humming along as he talks about himself. It was nice, comforting in its familiarity. Robin pinches his arm to distract himself from those thoughts. When he’s only a few streets away from his apartment, he gets the feeling that someone is watching him. Slowly, Robin searches for his keys in the pocket of his jacket and grips them tightly. A short glance over his shoulder yields no results. There is no one behind him. Still, he quickens his pace, shoulders pulled up just a bit higher. 

A flash of something in the reflection of a shop window catches his eye. It’s gone in an instant. Normally, Robin would shake it off. He has a habit of seeing things that aren’t there, an unfortunate byproduct of his overactive imagination. It’s useful when he has to work on his art projects, but less so when he’s walking home by himself in the dark. Now though, he doesn’t ignore it. Robin comes to a halt and, pressing his back against the wall behind him, looks out onto the empty street. He clears his throat and forces himself to stand his ground. “I know you’re out there,” he calls out once he finds his voice. It’s a bit shaky. “Show yourself.” 

Nothing happens. The street remains empty, the only sound that of Robin’s rapid breathing. Then, a figure appears to his right. It’s too dark to make out who it is at first, but then they move closer and the light from a nearby lamp post illuminates sharp facial features. “Vlad,” Robin says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Robin,” comes the reply. “How did-” Whatever he was about to say is lost in the sharp crack of Robin’s fist connecting with his jaw. Wide eyes stare at Robin, displaying shock and confusion. Vlad always did wear his heart on his sleeve. 

“That’s for abandoning me, you dick,” Robin tells him. He shakes his hand, wincing at the sting of pain. For a second, he considers hitting Vlad again. In the end, he steps forward and wraps his arms around him instead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they're seated, all Robin can do is stare at Vlad, as if he'll disappear the moment Robin looks away. Who knows, maybe he will. Robin still can't believe his old friend is really sitting right there on his sofa. If it wasn't for Vlad's occasional fidgeting, Robin would start to believe he's looking at a scarily lifelike wax figure. When he finally does break the silence, it's to ask Vlad if he would like some tea. It's a ridiculous thing to ask someone at this hour - especially a vampire who doesn't need to drink to begin with - but he's unable to come up with anything better. Vlad declines, ever so politely, so Robin nods and settles back in.

"Why?" is the first thing he asks.

The corners of Vlad's mouth are turned down and his hands are clasped tightly in his lap. "To protect you," he says. "You and your family. I wanted to come back, you have to believe me. I thought about it all the time but I couldn't. Not when I would have been putting you in danger by doing so."

Robin swallows past the lump in his throat. He knows Vlad's cautious approach was justified, remembers the icy fear he felt during that last confrontation. It doesn't mean he has to like it. "So why come back now?"

"Things have changed. We have a mutual understanding with the slayers now. It's a tentative, fragile peace but I have faith in it working out well. There had to be some kind of stability before I could even allow myself to start thinking about contacting you. There was also some... personal growth required on my part."

"What do you mean?" Robin prompts.

Vlad shakes his head. His expression turns guarded, a bit defensive. "It's not that important right now," he says and swiftly changes the topic. "Unfortunately I have to admit that the crossing of our paths was a coincidence. I came here on business. Didn't know you were in the same room until I, uh, caught your scent."

"Who conducts business in a club?"

"No one," Vlad replies, chuckling. "That part was for my own entertainment. It's nice to get away from all the work every so often."

Robin shifts a bit closer, interest piqued by the topic of vampiric affairs. "What's it like, then, being the ruler of your people?"

"Tiring. I'm getting the hang of it but for the most part, it's just signing documents and listening to people's complaints. Breaking up fights and all that, leading negotiations with bull-headed idiots. Not nearly as exciting as you might think."

As far as Robin is concerned, it still sounds pretty cool. What he wouldn't do for that kind of power... It would definitely be nice to be seen as important for once. He doesn't voice this opinion, however, just like he doesn't mention the events that took place after they left the club. He would hate to come across as needy or insecure. It doesn't matter that he's a bit of both. "How come I can remember everything? Did you lift the, uh..." He trails off, searching for the right word. "Mindwipe, was it?"

Vlad's eyebrows pull together in a frown. "I didn't. It shouldn't have lifted that easily and definitely not by itself. I'll have to look into it."

Robin gets the impression Vlad isn't telling him everything. He doesn't have the same tells that he used to when they were younger, probably because it would get him killed nowadays. Even without, Robin can feel it in his gut. He hums in response and files it away for later. "Would you have come back for me if we hadn't met at the club? Restored my memories?" He almost dreads the answer.

Vlad leans forward and puts his hand on top of Robin's. "Of course I would have," he insists. "That's why I came looking for you tonight. I couldn't stay away. Couldn't have even if I'd tried." He sounds disappointed in himself when he adds the last part. "You've always been my best friend, Robin. No amount of time spent apart will change that." He smiles and gives Robin a pointed look. "I didn't expect you to go around provoking possible attackers, though. It could've been anyone trailing you! I should've known. You never shied away from trouble."

Though Robin still feels conflicted, he smiles as well. For a brief moment, they're back to being two young, happy kids, ready to face the world together. It cannot last forever but Robin will take what he can get. There's some time left until sunrise and they have plenty of things to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute blast from the past. Rewatching Young Dracula again and the plot bunnies attacked me. Who am I to deny them?


End file.
